My Happy Ending
by Bayou Bebe
Summary: Another One-shot songfics. Dino Thunder: Kira dedicates a song to Trent. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMT INSIDE! Seeing that Kira is such a big fan of Avril's I decided to let her "write" the song. (Just borrowing I promise!)


Standard Disclaimer.  
  
A/N: Well the response from the first song-fiction, and the lack of sleep from the last 48 hours, have caused me to write another. This is Dino Thunder based. Kira sings a song that it dedicated to Trent, right after they find out the truth about his being the white dino ranger. I am done with the first chapter of the new Bradley Family fiction. Which is based on Hunter and Blake's little sister Makaia. Depending on how many reviews I get I will post it either tonight or tomorrow. Remember to leave me a review or comment before you go especially if you want to read Hope for Love... Also if you think of another couple that you would like me to write a song-fic for tell me and I'll try to get to it. Though I make no promises, especially about the earlier series. Here you go! Enjoy!  
  
MY HAPPY ENDING  
BY MAKIA DURRON  
  
Conner, Ethan, and Kira sat around the "usual" table at Hayley's cyber café. Kira was looking over her newest song one last time before she got up on stage. "So Kira, I hear that this new song you wrote is based on what you have been feeling lately," Said Connor as he sipped on his juice, "I hope that there aren't any references to our line of work in there. Or if there are, that they are not too obvious." Kira gave him a small smile. "Trust me, there is nothing like that in here. It is on a more personal level." Conner gave her a sympathetic look, "Does it have anything to do with Trent?" Kira looked down and then back up at the guys. "It was funny, I was trying to write but I couldn't come up with anything. Then I started thinking about him again and the next thing I knew I had a complete song written and I didn't have to rewrite anything." Ethan grinned, "Well I can't wait, we finally get to hear her sing a love song!" Kira rolled her eyes and sighed, "Ethan, you should know better by now. It's never going to happen." All of a sudden there was a slight squeal from the mike as Hayley turned it on. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce Kira Ford with her brand new song, My Happy Ending." Kira smiled and went up to the stage. Getting behind the mike and adjusting it to her height, she smiled at the boys and started to strum her guitar.

oh oh, oh oh, So much for my happy ending,  
oh oh, oh oh, So much for my happy ending,  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, so much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh  
  
You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
(they say)  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
(so are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
(even know you)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do  
(all the shit that you do)

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, so much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh  
  
It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done  
  
He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, so much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, so much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
oh oh,...  
  
Finishing the Melody she looked over the crowd and saw her friends. They were there clapping and cheering her on. They were there for her and they always would be. Smiling she thanked the crowd and jumped off of the stage. Making her way towards the rest of the team she was rewarded with smiles and hugs. "That was amazing Kira!" Exclaimed Conner with a grin. She smiled back and thanked him. But in the back of her mind she apologized to  
  
Trent. Because he was still everything that she wanted.  
  
A/N: Remember leave me your thoughts and comments, as well as any other couples who should get a song fiction. Thanks for reading. Makia


End file.
